Digital Drifter
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami had made a wish. Or rather, she made a desperate plea to live. Her wish was granted, but now she finds herself in the company of men who will gladly spill blood in this new world. The Black King has set his sights on her, and her only chance of survival is to side with these people, all who hail from different times. Spin-Off of Boyzilla's Digital Human series
1. A Drifter from the Moon

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_The Moon._

_It is a symbol, both of worship and of mystery._

_In the language of the Tarot, the Moon represents an illusion or misconception._

_In religion, it is the mark of the goddess of the hunt._

_But in another time, it was a fierce battle ground, where 128 individuals fought for the purpose of gaining control of the Moon and its magnificent power._

_That is to say, the power to grant any wish._

_The year is 2030. _

_A lone girl has claimed victory in this grand conflict, but with it, a terrible cost._

* * *

It was an odd sensation, to be sure. One moment, she felt as if she was sinking to the depths of a bottomless ocean, growing heavier and heavier with each passing second and no longer capable of thought. Her mind had become a total mess, with certain details fuzzy. In the next moment, she found herself lying in the middle of a white corridor lined with doors, each more different than the last.

She tried to recall what little she could, only able to remember the bare minimum.

Her name was Hakuno Kishinami. She was a Magus - albeit a rather poor one - that had no memory to call her own. She had no past or history, merely her name and the fact that she had somehow been pulled into the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

That was as much as she could remember before a more pressing concern came to mind.

"Where is..."

Gently, she pulled herself up, stumbling as she did so. She had never felt this weak before.

She glanced at her surroundings, not quite sure how to proceed. Instead, she used this time to collect her thoughts. The haze on her mind was beginning to thin, if only barely.

Before awakening in this corridor, Hakuno Kishinami was on the _verge of death._

_Her body was being erased, bits and pieces breaking off like chunks that could no longer remain attached. She watched, helplessly, as those pieces broke down into nothingness. Everything was growing dark. She couldn't breathe or think. It was as if something was pressing down against her._

_She opened her mouth, but no sound came. She spoke, but no words were offered. Yet something, perhaps the desperation and the intense desire to live, had sparked life in those otherwise dull eyes. A red mark on the back of her hand lit up like a candle._

_She saw something approaching. Her sight blurred, unable to make it out properly._

_And then-_

***bzt***

Hakuno winced, feeling something snap inside her head. Swaying, she used the wall for support. A thin layer of sweat had caked her skin.

"I was...in the Moon Cell's Core." she mumbled to herself, trying to catch her breath. "But, what happened after that...?"

Hakuno tried to remember, but everything after that moment turned blank. There was something missing, but what? And who was it that saved her? Was it someone she knew? Her Servant, perhaps? When she attempted to recall their face, she only saw a black shadow coming toward her, reaching out and trying to grab her hand. the same one that was glowing.

She looked down at her hand. The same one that had the markings. They had faded, barely able to be seen, but there it was.

The mark of a Master: the Command Seal.

Hakuno sighed and shook her head. She could be in enemy territory, but standing around would do her no good. She realized that she needed to advance. And so she walked forward, progressing down the long corridor.

Each door she found was unique, inherently different from each other. One door was made entirely of stone, looking more like a slab of rock placed under a stone arch than anything else. Another door was made of wood, marked by an iron coating where the doorframe would be.

She was tempted to touch them, but she felt something _off_ about them. She felt that, if she were to touch them, she would be pulled inside. She could feel something behind those doors. A foreign presence that made no sense to her.

She wisely chose to ignore them and continue forward.

After a minute of walking, Hakuno stopped. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, making sure she was not seeing things.

There was a man in the middle of the hallway. Middle-aged, judging by the gaunt look of his cheeks and his frost-white hair. Thin-glasses sat atop his nose while his face was entirely buried in a newspaper. He was dressed in modern clothing: a black vest over a white dress shirt, gloves and black dress pants.

But what caught her attention was the fact that the man was sitting behind a desk, littered with various items from a computer to a type-writer machine to stacks of papers and so on.

He was human, but Hakuno felt something strange about him. It wasn't hostile, but it was clear by this feeling that he was no ordinary man.

"...excuse me." she called out hesitantly. "Do you know where I am?"

The man lowered his newspaper. His eyes were sharp, focusing on the girl in front of him. She could only gaze back, unbidden by his otherwise intimidating stare. They just continued to look at one another, never breaking eye contact. Hakuno was tempted to think that maybe they were playing a game to see who would blink first.

After another minute, the man broke eye contact and folded his newspaper. "Hm, how unexpected." the man said, voice deep. It was cold, but there was also a strange warmth to it as well. "I didn't expect to find someone like you to come here."

"I'm sorry?" Hakuno offered, not really getting it.

The man waved a hand. "No matter." he brushed the matter aside before he took out a paper and pen. "Name, please?"

_"Isn't it a bit rude to ask for someone's name and not give your own?"_ was what Hakuno wished to say, but the presence this man displayed was unlike anything she felt. No hostility, but surely a man she didn't wish to make an enemy of. It didn't take long for her to realize that this seemingly-ordinary man was someone she did not wish to make an enemy of.

Instead, she complied. "Kishinami. Hakuno Kishinami."

The pen struck the paper in swift strokes. When he was finished writing, the man set the paper down and pressed a stamp down at the bottom. "Done." he said before he looked up. He wasn't staring at Hakuno, but rather through her as if there was someone behind her. Yet when she turned around, Hakuno saw no one. "Next, please!"

_'Next? What?'_

Hakuno's thoughts were brief when a door opened up beside her. It swung open with no sound. Inside the doorframe was a black void. Wind began to drag the young girl inside. She could offer barely any resistance before she was swept off her feet and thrown inside. The door closed.

Not too long afterwards, a bloody young man stumbled into view, dressed in red and holding a sword.

The man at the desk gave him a look of evaluation before taking a piece of paper, writing on it, and then stamping it. It read: **Toyohisa Shimazu**.

"Next, please!"

* * *

DIGITAL DRIFTER

* * *

Hakuno landed on her face, tasting grass and dirt all together at the same time.

Ordinarily, someone who had been through battles that no ordinary person couldn't possibly dream of participating would have reacted quickly and braced themselves for impact. But the sudden transportation and the haze on her mind had left her woefully unprepared. She coughed haphazardly as she pulled her head away, spitting out the clumps that found their way inside before grounding her tongue against her teeth in some sort of vein attempt to rid herself of the disgusting taste.

It wasn't until she had been bombarded by a cold chill that Hakuno realized something. In that corridor, she felt nothing. No warm or cold air that clung to her body. There hadn't even been any sounds whenever her shoes tapped the floor. Yet now she could clearly feel the cold breeze that pushed up against her. Her clothes were terribly thin, and it was obvious that it was winter or somewhere close.

Her surroundings indicated that she was in a forest. Treetops blanketed the sky, with what few gaps she could find showing a starry-night sky. At the foot of the trees were a variety of mushrooms. The ground was also wet, meaning that there was either a source of water nearby or it had rained recently.

Hakuno sighed and pulled herself up to her feet, this time more steady than before. Her body was starting to recover, but she needed to find someplace warm. In the distance, she could make out a few lights in the distance. Perhaps someone could offer her housing there.

A thunderclap above her head made her wince.

There was a storm coming.

* * *

The lights that Hakuno Kishinami had seen did indeed belong to individuals living off the land, but they were not the natives.

Rather, the natives were living in the opposite direction of where the young magus was heading, though they had all extinguished their lights and had retired for the night. The lights, instead, belonged to a group of newcomers that had appeared not too long ago, strangers to this land in more ways than one. They resided in the ruins of some old castle, surrounded by desolate trees that separated the ruins from the bountiful forest that led to the village.

The clouds overhead were dark and angry. It didn't take a genius to know that a storm was brewing.

For one of the two stranger's parts, though, he had already prepared for the incoming storm. A shroud made entirely of leaves, woven together from string and animal skin, provided excellent protection. While his "friend" slept soundly inside the warm safety of the castle ruins, he remained wary and kept a watchful eye on the entrance to their current accomodations.

This young man, effeminate in appearance, had the eyes of a warrior and held a bow in hand, ready to fire an arrow at any given moment. Any sign of danger or the appearance of a potential threat, it mattered not. The arrow was already primed.

His eyes were like a hawk, capable of detecting even the slightest movements. Arrogantly, he believed that he could even spot a mouse from his hiding place as it scurried off to its burrow.

When the storm struck, visibility would dampen considerably. He would not be able to defend the ruins properly in such a situation, so he thought it might be best if he turned in for the night. He was fairly certain that the villagers had no actual quarry with them, and even if they had, he would have expected them to take up arms and drive them out from the castle.

Before he packed up, the young man detected movement. Immediately, his bow was drawn. A girl had come into his sights, dressed in foreign clothing. Her features gave him slight pause, however.

A small smile touched his features.

The girl wandered further in, clearly hoping for shelter as she looked up at the angry sky above. While he was happy to see such a familiar-looking face, the bowman was still cautious. In order to test her, the young man let loose a warning shot. She gave a nice reaction, backpedaling when the arrow struck a few centimeters away from her feet.

"That is as far as you go!" he called out in his native tongue, wishing to confirm his thoughts. "Stay where you are!"

The girl, hesitant and anxious, gave a shaky nod. The young man made himself known to her as he came into sight, bow still in hand and arrow already knocked. All he need do is pull it back, and if she showed hostility, give her another warning shot.

"Girl." he said. "What is your name? Speak!"

"K-Kishinami Hakuno." she replied, stuttering. "I-I'm very sorry for trespassing. I was looking for shelter, a-and..."

He stared at her, slightly befuddled. There was some disappointment in his chest upon hearing her family name, as he had hoped she would belong to a family he may have known. Shame, but he was still happy to know that he and that one-eyed buffoon in the castle were not the only ones stripped from their country.

"Are you armed?"

"No."

Determining that she was not a threat, he loosened the tension in his bow and strapped it to his back. "Come." he ordered. The girl followed after him. "You are very lucky. Had it been the kabuki in there, you would have had to deal with something worse."

"Um..."

"Kishinami, was it?" he asked, earning a nod. He looked back at her and pulled down his hood, exposing his features. He half-expected her to look on with surprise and call him a woman, or perhaps claim him beautiful. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but she gave no other reaction. "I am Yoichi. It is nice to know that Oda and I are not the only ones from Japan stuck here."

She tilted her head.

Yoichi felt his heart skip a beat. He could have sworn he felt an arrow pierce his chest right then and there, yet he didn't feel a thing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: A bit on the short side, I know, but I wanted to make it more manageable.

Also, in regards to Servants, I will be posting a Poll asking which ones Hakuno should call on for the story. I was originally going to go for Musashi, Penthesilea and Sakamoto % Oryo, but then I thought about, "oh, wait, how would End!Jeanne react to Fate!Jeanne?" and now I can't decide.

Help.


	2. The Japanese Convention

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_History is subjective, for it is written by the winners. _

_It is no different than the ideals of justice. The only ones who may determine what "justice" is are those who emerge victorious._

_However, the truth is often obscure and hard to obtain, even more so when history is constantly changed._

_On one account, a person may be remembered as a hero. And on another, they are seen as a villain._

_In the end, the truth exists only by those who have experienced it._

* * *

The storm raged on, thunder booming at even intervals. Despite this, the occupants of the castle were able to sleep soundly. Or at least, one of them was able to.

"Quite the storm that's raging." the shabby old man leaning against the brick wall behind him mused, face rugged and worn by deceit and war. "Haven't seen one this fierce since Okehazama. By the way, Yoichi, who's the lass you picked up? She's from our land, but her clothing seems Western."

"A peasant girl, I'd assume." Yoichi replied. "She has no weapons, and I sensed not an ounce of killing intent. She said her name was Kishinami."

The man rubbed his chin. "Kishinami... Hm, haven't heard that name. Maybe she is a peasant girl. Did you ask her if she saw that white corridor?"

"Not yet. She looked like she could use the sleep." The bowman looked out at the scenery, the downpour coming down rather brutally on the dead trees ahead. "I've also checked the village nearby. The long ears are keeping their distance, thankfully, but I've spotted a few men in armor roaming about as of late. They're human, and they're most likely soldiers belonging to the Lord of this land."

"You think they might know where we are?"

"I doubt it. They haven't made any attempts to enter the forest. It seems like they're more tax collectors than anything else." Yoichi shrugged. "But I've noticed that the long-ears glare at them as if wishing them feeling is mutual, based on how the men acted." He sighed. "And unfortunately, the tongue they speak is not one I recognize. Not even that English language I've heard you talk of."

The one-eyed man clicked his tongue. "Damn. Guess this means that wherever the hell we are, no one speaks a lick of Japanese, except for this lass." He glanced at the girl and noticed how she shifted slightly, rolling over. He had to admit, she was quite nice. Not beautiful or overly attractive, but cute in her own way. Not that he'd think of bedding her. Ranmaru would run him through if he learned of his infidelity! "Well, you take a load off. My turn to take over the night shift."

"Are you certain you can handle that, Oda?" Yoichi taunted playfully. "Last I checked, your eyesight was failing."

"Fuck off, just because I'm getting old and I only have one working eye doesn't mean I can shove that musket up your ass, Nasu no Yoichi or not!"

* * *

DIGITAL DRIFTER

* * *

"You can't be serious, captain!"

Outside, cherry blossoms blew through the wind. Some lingered on the doorway leading into the room. Inside the room were two people, one a young woman and the other a towering man.

"Captain, I beg you!" the woman pleaded desperately, looking as if she had just been shot by an arrow. "Let me go with you!"

"I'm sorry, Okita, but this is my decision." the man told her, face somber. It was clear by his expression that he didn't like what he just told her, but it had to be done. "That dreadful cough of yours has only gotten worse. Not too long ago, you damn near spat a fountain of blood!"

"It won't happen again! Just let me-_**ghachk**_!" A violent outburst ripped from her mouth. She covered her mouth as her body trembled, throat lit aflame. A red substance spilled through her fingers, splashing onto the sheets that covered her body. Some droplets landed on her pink kimono.

The man sighed. "Do you see what I mean, Okita?" he said, gesturing to her still shaking form. As the coughing fit subsided, the fire in her eyes was not lost. The man stared at her a minute longer before he closed his eyes. "Get some rest. That is an order from your superior."

"B-but..."

_It wasn't fair. She was supposed to be there, fighting with her comrades, sword in hand and staring down death, not here in bed suffering with a cough. The only thing Souji Okita desired was to fight with her family, the Shinsengumi. Nothing more, nothing less._

* * *

Hakuno slowly stirred away, eyes fluttering and adjusting to the dim light of the castle interior before tiredly rubbing the sand away.

The dream was freshly lingering in her mind. How strange. What was that? Was it a memory? Not hers, surely. And her name was not Okita.

"Ah, it seems the lass is awake at last!" a baritone voice cheered. Hakuno rose up from her makeshift bed and saw the shabby old man she had seen curled up in a blanket when she arrived now awake, his only eye staring at her with interest. "Good to see you've rested, lass."

"...hello." Shyly, Hakuno nodded her head back at him. She also took notice of the banner that hanged behind him. She couldn't see it properly earlier due to how dark it was, but she was able to make it out. It was a flower bearing five petals.

The man noticed her looking at it and grinned. "The Mokkou of my clan." he told her. "You've been sound asleep for a while. Must have been exhausted something fierce, I wager." He leaned forward. "Now then, why don't we start the questions, hm? First off, who are you?"

"Isn't it rude to ask that and not give your name?"

The question she had meant to ask that man in the white corridor, but couldn't due to the oppressive feeling he exuded. However, while this one-eyed man was intimidating and radiating bloodlust, Hakuno couldn't find any reason to fear him. Compared to the likes of that bloody Lancer belonging to that crazy clown or Rani's Berserker, he may very well have been a mere puppy in comparison.

The man was stunned by her retort. The effeminate young man next to him laughed. "She looked meek, but she has quite the tongue!" he guffawed. As he calmed down, he smiled at her. "But you have a point, girl. I am Nasu Suketaka Yoichi. The old man beside me is Oda Nobunaga."

"Yoichi-san and Oda-san..." Hakuno muttered.

Though she lacked any memories of her own, she could recall history to a degree. The names Nasu Suketaka Yoichi and Oda Nobunaga were very well-known. One was an archer and hero of the Genpei War, on par with the likes of Minamoto no Yoshitsune. The other was even more well-known, regarded as both a tyrant by some and a revolutionary by many. His name was engraved into Japan itself, and none could forget the title of Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

However, these men were supposed to be dead. Yet here they stood before them. Hakuno initially thought that they could be using these as fake names, but their mannerisms and overall presence was different. They were honest. And they were not Servants, either. They were human. But if they were not Servants, what could they be?

She realized that they were staring at her expectantly and replied, "I'm Kishinami Hakuno. Nice to meet you."

"Kishinami..." Oda hummed. "Your accent is a bit off-putting. Where in Japan do you hail from, lass?"

Which part? Did it really matter?

"Oda, that isn't the question you should be asking her."

"Come now, surely you must be curious too, Yoichi! I've never heard someone speak in such a strange manner, not even when I invaded Osaka!"

Wait, what? What the devil were they talking about?

"But, you're right..." Oda shook his head, then returned his attention to her. "Lass, do you happen to recall a man sitting in a white corridor lined with doors?" Hakuno nodded. It was hard for her to forget such a fateful encounter. "Good! Then that makes it a bit easier. The two of us were called by that man as well. We're in the same boat, so why don't we play nice?" Oda looked at her thoroughly, from her clothing to her slim form before he frowned. "Though from the look of you, you haven't held a blade a day in your life, have you? Much less a farm tool."

Hakuno nodded. Yoichi rubbed his chin. "Can you at least read or write?" She nodded again. "Well, at least you have something of worth. Though your clothes are odd. Oda mentioned that the West had come to the land of the rising sun. Did you perhaps travel there?"

"No, this is..."

Oh dear. How was she supposed to explain all this?

* * *

A young man stumbled unto a dirt-paved road, clothes soaked in blood and sword held in hand. He made it barely three steps before his legs gave out from underneath him, falling to the ground. The doorway from which he arrived through vanished with the wind, as if it was never there to begin with. Just then, two small boys appeared in the distance, carrying large lumps of lumber on their backs.

"_Hm? Brother, look there!_" The language that came from one of the boys' lips was foreign, unknown to any human tongue. "_Is that a man?!_"

Though his attire was foreign to the two boys, concern took them all the same. Setting their lumber down, they rushed over to the man. They stopped when they took notice of his attire and the sword that was held firmly in hand. Even though he was slipping from consciousness, his hand refused to release its grip. Such was a warrior's spirit.

"_He's bleeding all over the place._" one of the two boys murmured worriedly. "_Brother, what should we do?_"

_"I don't know!_" the other boy responded, uncertain. "_What is this man doing so close to our village, anyway? I've never seen clothes like his, and I know of no elf that would carry a sword with him while under Lord Bellandy._" These facts made him hesitant. If this person was a rogue and was wanted by the lord, what kind of trouble would it bring?

The man stirred, hearing their voices. Groaning weakly and clinging to life, he looked over his shoulder. Blood was streaming down half his face. Though his vision was obscured, he could see their features: fair skin, bright colorful eyes, blonde hair and long ears.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I see... I've gone to hell, have I? Well, fuck me..." Shimazu Toyohisa gasped before he finally slipped from consciousness.

The boys stared at him in shock. "_Human?! What is a human doing here?!_"

"_No, his tongue was different._" the other boy said, face turning cold. "_The same as the two in the forest. This man, he's...a Drifter_!"

* * *

Hakuno had never felt quite as nervous as when she first entered the Holy Grail War. Explaining her situation to the two men, at least the bare minimum, had been a challenge indeed. She would have told them how she was from the Moon Cell and that she wasn't quite human, but based on their attire and clothing, it was obvious that they wouldn't believe her. So instead, she spoke of half-truths.

"So, you have no memory of who you once were, but you were dragged into a battle you had no control over." Yoichi summarized. "One where men fought with spirits?"

"In a manner of speaking..."

"An onmyouji, huh?" Oda chuckled as if he had just heard something incredibly funny. "Well, you do look the part. Would also explain that scrawny body of yours. Still, rotten luck. Getting involved in a war at your age. You can't be more than, what? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

Hakuno shrugged. By her own estimation, she would probably she was around fifteen years of age, if not a little younger. Now that she thought about it, that was kind of scary. Not knowing what age you were.

She glanced outside. The moon had risen high into the air, and the night sky was filled with dazzling stars. The air was quiet, save for the cackling flames of the fire that burned inside the castle that kept the three of them warm.

"It seems the storm has passed." Yoichi noted. "I'll resume my duties and see if I can't scrounge us some food. I would invite Kishinami, but I doubt she has any knowledge of hunting."

"Try to avoid those soldiers you saw prowling about earlier." Oda waved Yoichi off. The archer took his leave and vanished well into the night, leaving the two of them alone. Hakuno huddled closer to the fire, wrapping the blanket tightly around her body. Oda remained where he was, his pipe lit. "As you can see, the three of us are in quite a pickle. Plucked from our homeland, and thrown straight into some foreign continent. Wherever we may be, it is surely not the West. The natives here have long ears, and they sure as hell don't speak English."

"Long ears?" An image flashed on Hakuno's head, making her head tilt to the side. "So, they are elves?"

For some reason, Oda coughed haphazardly, choking on his own smoke. His eye was teary. "Dammit, lass! Don't do that!"

Do what?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Another short chapter, but we're getting close to the action. Obviously, Hakuno hasn't told them everything, but she will in time. Presumably when Toyohisa has joined up with them, which isn't far off now.

And yes, that little bit was a dream sequence. Okita Souji is at the top of the poll, so unless something changes she will be the first Servant summoned.

...maaan, things are gonna be awkward between her and Toyohisa. On another note, is it wrong that I hope Demon Archer stays in the poll, if only to see some truly hilarious moments? I mean, come on. Who'd win in a fight for hamminess? Oda Nobunaga or Oda NOBU!naga?

* * *

**REVIEW**:

The Rapture: That head tilt, man... That be a weapon of mass destruction, worse than Tamamo's own tail. Truly an EX rank Noble Phantasm.

Roxas902: First off, that profile pic...how lewd. And secondly, I only recently got into Drifters myself, but it's quite interesting. It's also written by the same guy who wrote Hellsing, so that should tell you something.

AmanoRyo: As much as I'd love to see Musashi appear, at the rate things are going for the poll, we'll just have to settle for Okita.

Akasha Bloodriver: I can only imagine the troubles Jeanne would have to deal with while interacting with the Drifters.

Doortolight47: That depends, we talking about the prank bomb or the bomb of the exploding limb and violent gore variety?

tormeric246: I would have loved to add her, but I wanted to keep the possible list of Servants as small as possible for a better result. Though it would be pretty funny to see how Drifter Oda would react to Fate Chacha and vice versa.

Shiranai: Since this is a spin-off of Digital Human, I'd like to keep the limited amount of Servants to three as per the rules Boyzilla made for himself when starting the series. However, if he'll allow it, I might be able to expand that list, but not too big. Hakuno's mana reserves would go to hell in a heartbeat.

Ventus: To this, I have but one thing to say: NOBUUUUUUUUUUU!

Journey to the End: It would be very interesting. Fate!Hijikata is similar but different enough from his End counterpart that Okita would probably think him to be someone else who's using the Shinsengumi as mere puppets. Either way, I'd think she'd react similar to Jeanne would to seeing her Avenger counterpart.


	3. The Shimazu Swordsman

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_Justice is an illusion. _

_It is an excuse used by those who would justify their actions. There is no such thing as good or evil._

_In battle, the only ones who may determine what "justice" means are those who emerge victorious._

_Such is the right of those who write history._

* * *

The night air brought a shiver to Yoichi's skin, but he had been through worse. These winter nights paled to the stormy conditions of his homeland, especially during the days of the war. In truth, the silence of the forest had brought home some comfort as it gave him time to think.

It had been some odd weeks since he and Oda had found themselves here. In those weeks, he was unsure what to think about what he had been learning. When he first met Oda, the two had their weapons aimed at one another; arrow primed and musket aimed. He was also still struggling to come to grips with the fact that Oda came from 400 years into the future. He had half a reason to shoot him, but he could see no lies in what the man said. When he accepted the truth, he felt some relief that Japan had changed, perhaps for the better, but also some sadness to learn that the Minamoto clan had long since fallen.

A dreary night like this reminded him of the nights he spent with his former lord Yoshitsune. That beautiful face, putting even the most lovely of women to shame and with ice the color of ice. His smile was like that of Buddha, but beneath that visage was the face of a true demon.

His hand tightened around his bow. "I must stop thinking about that." he told himself.

Whatever the case may be, for whatever reason he had been dragged to this world along with a man from 400 years into the future, there must be a way to return home. In truth, Yoichi had no actual reason to return to Japan. Even if he somehow returned to his time and knew how the Genpei War concluded, he felt that there was no reason to try and change the course of history. Not when Japan was in good hands. Well, as good hands as any.

Oda was truly odd.

He thought back to Kishinami Hakuno, the girl that appeared to them. Her clothes were Western as Oda had noted, her accent was odd even to the so-called Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. She was well-educated, but she looked as if she had not participated in battle a day in her life. Such a scrawny body. However, she could tell by her eyes that she had been hardened by combat. Participating in a war between onmyouji...he could scarcely imagine such a conflict.

_'And she's far too_ young.' Yoichi thought, frowning.

No one should have to experience war at that age.

At any rate, he could muse such thoughts another time. He had retrieved his quarry for the night. All that was left was to return and have the chickens plucked of their feathers. As he prepared to return to the castle, he stopped and saw movement from the forest entrance. Narrowing his eyes, he leaped across the branches, keeping his feet steady. He slowly made his way around the intruders and prepared his bow.

It was the long ears who wandered into her a few weeks ago. The same children by the look of it, holding a man carrying a sword - a katana to be more specific. His attire made him narrow his eyes. Another fellow countryman? Had these children brought him here because they thought he was one of theirs?

_'I do not recognize the clan marker on his back.'_ he thought. _'Perhaps he hails from another era, like Oda. I wonder how far into the future he hails from?'_

Still, he couldn't let these children go any further. It was too risky. He knocked his arrow back and let it fly. It dug into the ground, a few feet away from them. It had the desired effect: the long-ears stumbled back, letting the red man fall to the ground. "_That is far enough_!" Yoichi yelled in their native tongue. In the weeks he had been present in this world, he had done his best to learn the language. However, he could only speak it so brokenly. "_Not another step! Move, and I will kill you_!"

"_W-wait! We-we were just bringing this guy to you_!" one of the children yelled in fright. He spoke so quickly Yoichi almost didn't understand him. Even if he had, he knew what the boy meant by his frantic movements.

The man in red was bleeding profusely. It was faint, but Yoichi could tell he was desperately clinging to life. How in the world he was still alive was a wonder, but the fact that he was still gripping his katana was proof of his warrior's spirit. The will of a samurai.

"_Leave this place_!" Yoichi snapped at them, knocking back another arrow. _"Go! Or I will kill you! Leave that man here_!"

The long-ears nodded frantically and fled. Once they were out of sight, Yoichi leaped down. He walked over to the still-breathing corpse and pulled him over. He still had a faint pulse, and his breathing was shallow. His face was well-aged, perhaps early to mid-thirties. He then examined the man's wounds, and found himself amazed.

_'This man has been turned into a pincushion! He must have been skewered several times over! A lesser man would have died from such severe wounds, yet he refuses to meet with the Yama! A true warrior is this.'_

It would not do well for them to lose him.

* * *

_"Hahahahaha! That's my son! You done me proud, Toyohisa! Cut the head of your opponent clean off in your first battle! You do me proud, my son!"_

It was a sweet memory, but it was harrowing for Toyohisa as the last image that entered his mind was seeing his father leave for the battlefield, never to return. Suddenly, his body shot up, heedless of the stinging pain in his ribs. A scream ripped from his throat as he reached out to grab something, only to realize he had caught nothing but air. The warmth that cascaded his body was replaced by a frigid chill that ran across his skin.

"Cease your yelling, idiot. The lass is trying to sleep!" a hoarse voice snapped at him. Toyohisa's head whipped to its source, finding a man with a wizened face hidden in shadow, sitting in front of a banner bearing the Mokkou crest of the House of Oda. "Still, glad to see your still breathing. Seems he was right to assume you had a samurai's spirit."

"You..." Toyohisa gritted his teeth as he clutched his ribs. He searched for his sword, feeling vulnerable. Here he was before a man who had him dead to rights and he was without his sword. He found it close to him. He wasted no time. His body, despite being in pain, was already moving and preparing for bloody battle. In a single movement, he ripped his sword from its sheathe and lunged at the man. The blade didn't meet the man's neck, for Toyohisa found himself staring down the barrel of a musket. "Who are you?!"

The man smirked. "Boy, you are in no position to make demands of me." he said, voice dripping with authority and blooodshed. Toyohisa was no fool. This man could kill him easily. This man had seen war and bathed in conflict. His eye stared back at him, measuring him for all he was worth. "I, however, would like to know who _you_ are."

Toyohisa did not answer his apparent captor. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at the banner behind the man. It was easy enough to tell who this person was. "That Mokkou Crest! Are you a man of the House of Oda?"

"Are you an oaf?" The man smiled like he just heard something incredibly funny. "I am the Oda, and the Oda is me."

The Shimazu felt a cold shiver run down his spine. There was only one person who claimed that he was, itself, the bloodline of the clan. But that was not possible. "I will ask again, who the hell are you?!"

"The man who will unify Japan... Oda Ufu Nobunaga."

Toyohisa stared at him. Then he swung his blade, uncaring if he was to be shot. Oda dodged the blow easily, letting the blade fly just past his nose as he side-stepped and aimed his gun at Toyohisa.

"That was dangerous. Are you an idiot?"

"You're the idiot!" Toyohisa barked. "I have no idea what kind of delusional fool you are, but Oda Nobunaga is dead! I must be dead... Therefore, you are a devil trying to deceive me!"

Toyohisa would have struck again, but something grabbed hold of his ear and pulled, causing him to yelp. The perpetrator was a girl with brown hair and eyes, dressed in Western clothing. Her lithe frame told him she was a peasant, but the tight grip she had on his ear was equal to his own.

"Please settle down." the girl requested politely, her eyes cross. "Yoichi-san and I went to the trouble of bandaging you up."

"How'd you sleep, Kishinami?"

"Fairly well, all things considered."

"Sorry for the yelling. The oaf seems pretty excitable."

Toyohisa tore his head away from the girl, rubbing his ear. "And you are?" he demanded. He wouldn't strike the girl down, but he wasn't afraid to deliver a blow.

"That's the lass who helped clean your wounds and patch you up. The only reason you're alive, anyway." Oda answered. "Her name is Kishinami Hakuno. And now, stranger, why not tell us your name?"

Toyohisa glared at the man for a moment, tempted to cut him down. He relented with a sigh and let the tension leave his body, sliding his katana back into its sheathe. Though the man had a gun aimed, it was clear that there was no hostile intention. Looking at it logically, even if this man was delusional, he had requested this girl to heal him. For that he was grateful. Even so, he wished to learn where he was, and who his captors were.

One thing at a time, he supposed.

"Shimazu Toyohisa. Son of Shimazu Iehisa!"

"Shimazu?" Oda quirked an eyebrow. He stared at Toyohisa for a moment, then snickered. "A farm boy playing samurai, huh?"

"You son of a- You mock my clan?! Who are you calling a farm boy?!"

"Last I checked, aren't you Shimazu stuck in the rat's ass end of Kyushu? Where as it again, Satsuma? Hah! To think I'd say a farmer take up a sword! Now I've seen it all!"

"I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD YOU OLD GOAT!"

Hakuno sighed deeply as she hanged her head low. As Toyohisa raged against Oda, she saw Yoichi return. "It seems our guest is awake." he noticed. His bow was at his back, and in hand were the chickens he procured, now removed of feathers and ready to be cooked. "And already Oda has riled him up. Hope he doesn't plan on re-opening those wounds of his. We have few bandages as it is."

Indeed. Supplies were low, and there was no real way for them to procure any more. Hakuno supposed they could go down to the village and attempt to bargain, but Yoichi's knowledge of the locals' language was limited at best. Even she could hardly understand a word of what was said. She looked at Toyohisa, staring at his broad backside as he continued to snarl at Oda, who was growing increasingly more amused. It was another name she recognized. Though his legend was nowhere near as impressive, the Shimazu were known for their warfare and politics. Toyohisa was considered to be a hero that defended Satsuma, having died in the Battle of Sekigahara.

He was skewered a dozen times over, yet he still drew breath. Oda claimed that Honno-ji Temple had been set ablaze by Akechi Mitsuhide. Both were in events where they should have died.

Was it possible that the man in the corridor had brought them here, as they were about to die? But if so, for what reason? Why gather these men? And how had she made her way there?

"What did you say?!" Hakuno blinked when she heard Oda howl. She turned her attention back to the two bickering men, his face red with fury. "18 years?! Now who do you take for the fool?! I'll be damned if more than a few weeks have passed since we arrived in this foreign land!"

Yoichi smiled thinly. "Seems I was right, though at least this one is closer to Oda's time." he said.

"What were they arguing about just now?" Hakuno asked. "I wasn't paying attention towards the end."

"It seems that in Toyohisa's time, Oda is thought to be dead. Killed at Honno-ji Temple by this Mitsuhide character." the archer shrugged. "At any rate, why don't you return to sleep, Kishinami? You still have bags under your eyes."

Hakuno nodded. Truth be told, she still felt so groggy. She grabbed the blanket next to her and laid down, closing her eyes. It did not take long for her to drift off to sleep, even as Toyohisa and Oda continued to bicker.

* * *

The sound of a cup shattering on hardwood floor could be heard from the halls. Okita stared at the messenger in shock, eyes wide in disbelief. Her shoulders trembled.

"What...did you just say...?" Her voice trembled, barely a whisper. "No... No! You're lying! There's no way that is true!"

"I'm sorry, Okita-dono." the messenger bowed his head, face sorrowful. "But... Captain Hijikata Toshizo has passed on from this world. He died at the Battle of Hakodate. The other members of the Shinsengumi, under the command of Naoyuki Nagai, were able to flee for a short time, but the others..."

"Forgive me, Okita-dono, but... As of today, the Shinsengumi..."

Okita stared at the messenger a moment longer before her head fell, tears running down her face. She dared not scream, lest it cause her chest to burn and the blood to once again come greet her from the mouth. Her fingers curled, digging into the sheets over her lower body. Her head was bowed and sorrow swept over her.

"That isn't fair, Captain..." Okita sobbed. "You promised..."

That day marked the end of an era. The Shinsengumi, sworn to defend the Tokugawa shogunate, had been routed. Many, including the squad captain Toshizo Hijikata, had perished. The Meiji Restoration was considered to be an era of bloodshed and war, but through this, it was thought to be believed that the land of the rising sun had achieved an era of peace.

For Okita Souji, however, one of the surviving members on account of sickness, it was a time of hell.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Huh. Not often I update twice on the same day.

We are getting close to the first summoning, but for now, our Drifters and Digital Drifter have a elf village to defend.

* * *

**REVIEW**

VGBlackwing: Nobu and Okita won't have any memory of the Guda Guda days, since Hakuno's summoning them by the normal rules of the Grail. That being said, we both know they'll be at each other's throats right quick in no time. I half expect them to go at it no sooner than they're summoned.

Dxhologram: There's definitely gonna be some early tension between Okita and Toyohisa, since Okita wouldn't know that he's from the Battle of Sekigahara, which is quite a few years away from the Shinsengumi's era. It should get cleared up once the two do come to an understanding. As for the inevitable clash between Okita and End!Hijikata...whoo boy.

Boyzilla: She is an adorable little girl that a few would do anything to protect. Heh, she doesn't know it yet, but she's already got Yoichi and Oda under her thrall. It's only a matter of time before Toyohisa falls victim to the Head Tilt!

Demon of Crawling Tentacles: Quite a few things are going to change with Hakuno's presence, especially since she's not an ordinary Drifter. Something a certain someone is going to take an interest in.

tormeric246: I do plan on doing a few omakes, but they would most likely be their own devoted chapters. So many ideas, you know? And it makes you wonder who Chacha would like more: Nobu or Oda.

Guest (shadowham): She does have the Regalia, yes.

AmanoRyo: When it comes time for the Servants to take to the field, I may do a little omake chapter, featuring the meeting of Hijikatas. All I know is that Hijikata is gonna be PISSED.

plus ultra: I don't think Hakuno saved the world, unless your referring to Last Encore, which had humanity on its death throes. Also, one thing all Ends have in common is that, when they died, they DID NOT DIE HAPPY. Joan's death was a perfect example: compare to her Fate counterpart who accepted being burned at the stake, she was practically screaming and demanding why god was letting her suffer like this. At any rate, Hakuno is definitely a good morality pet and push for the Drifters. Most of them, anyway.

Doortolight47: Here would be Toyohisa's reaction to the two Odas: "God dammit, now we have two kabukis! And one of them is a worse imp than ours!"

Journey to the End: Gilles would definitely be happy to know that his precious La Puecelle died in peace and lived up to the ideals she was known for. As for Joan...yeeeaaaah, she's just gonna want to re-enact her time at the stake. Only with a sword instead of a wood pole.

guisniperman: Impossible. Hakuno's Head Tilt is an EX Rank Noble Phantasm. Nothing short of a Beast could survive!

Guest #1: Hijikata, but close enough.

ptl: You just now noticed?


	4. To Be a Drifter

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_War._

_It is not so much a conflict as it is a dispute between ideals._

_Only when hatred is thrown into the mix, gallons of blood willing to be spilled and the willingness to descend into the depths of depravity and despair can it truly be called a battle._

* * *

Hakuno awoke to the smell of smoke. It was burning her nostrils, flooding them and making them itch.

"What is..."

She pulled herself up, shivering from the cold. The small fire that Oda had lit to keep themselves warm had been snuffed out. Rubbing the sand out of her eyes, Hakuno looked for the Japanese men, but found only empty space. Their blankets had been discarded on the floor. Neither Oda's musket or Toyohisa's katana was lying against the wall. Had they left somewhere? If so, where had they gone? Was there an enemy? She pulled herself up and headed out of the castle ruins, only to stop a few meters outside.

There was an reddish-orange haze of light coming to the far end of the forest. Stacks of smoke were piling up and rising into the air like tall gray towers.

Something was burning.

"That's...where the elf village is."

Her stomach dropped. They hadn't raided the village, had they? No, surely not. The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven he may be, Hakuno wanted to believe that Oda wouldn't stoop to this level. Even he had a sense of honor, however skewed it was. And she was sure that Yoichi and Toyohisa weren't evil or desperate enough to learn what was happening in this world. At least, she wanted to think that.

Should she go? Should she see what was happening? Was it even safe?

The hesitation lasted for only a few moments before she went off into the forest, heading towards the burning village. She didn't even know _why_ she was going to the village. On the off chance the three Japanese men lost in time were going psycho, what could she possibly do? She sincerely doubted that she could stop them. They were trained killers. They could easily end him. But on the other hand, if the ones responsible were someone else, she was defenseless. She didn't have any Servants to save her.

So why was she trying to save people she didn't know? She didn't understand it, but...

_"I can't die! This can't be happening! I'm only eight god dammit! N-no... No, stop it! Hakuno! Hakuno, please! Ha-"_

Her hand itched.

Hakuno ran faster.

* * *

"And down! You! Go!"

Toyohisa effortlessly threw the man down to the ground, his arms still wrapped around his neck. Once he had him pinned, he used one knee to keep his arm down and the other wrapped around the arm holding the sword. The blonde bastard didn't expect him to throw his sword just so he could get close enough to do this. Part of him was disappointed he fell for something so obvious. Were he a proper samurai, he would have surely anticipated what he was going to do. Since he didn't have his sword, though, he would have to settle for bashing his face in.

He grabbed his sheathe and raised it overhead. The bastard's eyes widened and started to splutter in foreign tongue. Not that he listened. All he heard was the bleating of a corpse. "_Wait! Wait, stop-_!"

Toyohisa brought his sheathe down on the bastard. The first strike broke his jaw. The second smashed in his nose. The third caused teeth to go flying. The fourth came down on top of his eye. The fifth pushed the nose in further. The sixth tore off bits of flesh around the mouth. The seventh came down on the bastard's ear. The eighth hit the eye again. The ninth broke a few more teeth. The tenth struck the jaw.

Again and again and again. Toyohisa didn't stop. Everything around him was becoming out of focus. All he cared about was breaking this bastard's face.

After a minute or so of pounding, Toyohisa stopped. The bastard's face was no longer that of a human. His eye was consumed by swollen flesh. His mouth was bloody, teeth broken and in pieces. Large red lumps marred his face. What used to be the face of a handsome man was now that of a bruised and demolished man, no longer fit to be human. He rolled his neck, pushing out the kinks. He pulled himself off the bastard and glared down on him. He was in no condition to move, not when he was in so much agony.

In a few seconds, he would be wishing that he used his sword to kill him.

Hakuno arrived shortly afterwards, panting and covered in sweat. "Look what the cat dragged in." Oda mused from atop his perch, sitting on top of one of the elves' houses. She looked up at him, eyes watery and irritated from all the smoke. "You were sleeping like a babe back at the castle."

"Oda..." she swallowed. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know. Taking over the village and all that." At her stupefied look, he laughed. "Oh, we didn't attack the village if that's what your thinking. Though we did set fire to their wheat. Take away a man's dignity and his stomach, and you back him in a corner! And when a man is pushed into a corner, he gets mighty dangerous. Just take a look at what Toyohisa's up to."

Hakuno looked back at the Shimazu soldier. He had retrieved his katana and approached an elderly elf, who was cradling the body of she assumed was his son. There was a bloody red stain where the heart was, his eyes were glazed over and there was blood dribbling out of his mouth. The father was openly sobbing, too overwhelmed in grief to notice Toyohisa approaching. When he did notice the Drifter, he stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him. He locked eyes with the elf, then pointed to the broken form of the soldier, still lying on the ground in a weakened, agonizing heap.

"Kill him."

The elf's eyes widened. The others were similarly stunned. It was obvious to Hakuno that they didn't understand Japanese, but the meaning behind Toyohisa's actions was not lost to them. They understood what he was telling them. Even so, the elderly man could only shake his head, too terrified at the idea of fighting back. She understood why. If they killed this man, they would surely be targeted by the owner of these lands.

"He has to die!" Toyohisa growled. "By your hand!"

Hakuno moved to stop Toyohisa. This was too much. They were still in shock. She understood the need for vengeance, but this was not the time to be inciting such feelings! Not when they were mourning their losses. A slender hand stopped her. "Hold on a moment." Yoichi, who had just appeared, told her with a strange smile. "Let's see where this goes."

"And where the hell have you been?" Oda asked pointedly.

The archer shrugged. "Oh, you know. Hunting down the stragglers. It seems some had the sense to flee when Toyohisa showed up. Don't worry." The smile turned twisted. "I made sure they had a fine send off."

Hakuno stared at him, disturbed and off-put. Such a beautiful face, and yet he grinned like a demon. Oda laughed. "Toyohisa scares his foes shitless when he shows himself, but you? Your foes don't see you coming!" He calmed his laughter and looked back at the scene unfolding before them. "Just watch for now, Kishinami. This should be quite interesting to see."

The brunette frowned. Even if she did try to stop Toyohisa, she doubted she had any actual means to do so. Reluctantly, she stood back and watched.

"Your son is dead!" Toyohisa pointed at the corpse of the child in the father's arms. "As a father, it should be your duty to avenge him! That man has to die, by your hand! Or will you let this transgression go unpunished and let this man breathe, while your son rots?!"

Though his words were lost to them, they couldn't plead ignorance to the meaning. It was both strange and fascinating, in spite of the language barrier, this one man could incite such burning feelings. A fire was lit inside their hearts. They looked at the beaten soldier, who was now crawling in an attempt to save his own pitiful life. The dead around them demanded vengeance, and he was attempting to escape. Fury filled their beings. Slowly, they reached for anything sharp. Hoes, pitch forks, the fallen swords left behind by the dead soldiers under that man's command.

With trembling hands, the elderly elf grabbed Toyohisa's katana, tears falling from eyes that burned with revenge.

One by one, they surrounded the beaten soldier. Hakuno turned her head away, shutting her eyes. All she heard was the man begging before he let out weak, pained screams and the sound of blades cutting into flesh.

* * *

As the tension dissipated from the air, the bodies of the soldiers slain by Toyohisa seemingly disposed of by Oda and the elves burying their dead, Hakuno found herself unsure of her situation. At first, she thought little of her apparent countrymen. They were warriors, yes, but she did not think that they would have any reason to get involved in affairs such as these. After tonight, however, she realized that conflict was engraved into their minds. They were masters of combat, and they would pursue combat however they pleased.

She knew, with certainty, that they did not defend the elf village simply because it was the right thing to do. It was that they defended it to claim it as their own. But what did that mean? Surely, Oda was not so crazy as to instigate some sort of rebellion against the lord of the land?

"If you keep that face, Kishinami, it'll be hard to smile." Oda's teasing voice brought her out of her mind. The man was grinning like a madman, as befitting the title of someone who was called the Mad Fool of Owari. "You should be happy, lass. We saved the elves, and we learned that the lord's men can't fight worth a damn!"

Hakuno stared at Oda. "...you're not planning on starting a rebellion, I hope?"

"That's the plan!"

What?!

"Come on, Kishinami. Think about it." Oda gestured a hand to the elves as they worked on salvaging what little livelihood they had left. "We don't know how we got to these lands or why, but it's clear by those soldier's reactions to us that we're far from the first ones to come here by some odd circumstances. I heard one foot soldier and that captain earlier call us _Drifter_, or something. Could mean a lot of things, but that's beside the point. Fact is, if they know something about us, we might be able to learn a thing or two. Of course, the problem here is the lord's men. After tonight, they'll be coming to take care of this problem of theirs."

His smile threatened to break his face in half. "And we just so happen to have a group of men, waiting for some payback. It's obvious these elves have been living in hell during their service. What better way to make them snap than this?"

In other words, he had planned this. The burning of the wheat to make them desperate. To push them to the point where they would be willing to take up arms.

Hakuno felt a little sick.

"I don't like this."

"Clearly." the warlord rolled his good eye. "But you shouldn't worry about getting yourself involved. Just let the menfolk do what needs to be done. Besides, think about it like this! If we usurp the lord, we might be able to learn why we were brought to these lands, and maybe, a way to return home." He paused, then glanced at Toyohisa, who was helping the elves bury their dead. "And maybe..."

"Oda?"

"No, nothing." He waved a hand. "At any rate, for now, let's worry about the aftermath of all this. And more importantly, our peeping tom."

"Peeping...tom?"

Yoichi smiled in amusement. "I've noticed for a while that someone has been spying on us. A woman of the same ilk as the soldiers, but dressed in white. She's kept her distance, so she may be spying on us. She's been observing us since we first arrived, I wager."

"She could be a spy or something." Oda suggested, rubbing his chin. "Of course, the only way to find out is to get the truth from her." He turned his head to the Shimazu. "Hey, Toyohisa! Come on, we got a peeping tom to spank!"

* * *

As it turned out, Hakuno had been wrong in her assumption that these men, and herself, were lost in time.

The "peeping tom" they captured, Olminu, had explained, both in rapid fire desperation when faced with the threat of being tortured by Oda or Toyohisa slicing off her head and more calmly the second time around, that they were "Drifters." People who came from another world for some sort of purpose, meant to combat the "Ends," other travelers from the same world as they, but they had abandoned their humanity and sought to obliterate humanity.

Though her knowledge of historical events was limited, Hakuno knew with certainty that the existence of other worlds was indeed a fact. Mages even knew the existence of these worlds thanks to the holder of the Second True Magic. However, based on what Olminu had told them, this was most certainly not the work of Second Magic. No, this was something else.

For the life of her, however, she didn't know what it could be.

"...what a load of shit." Toyohisa huffed. Olminu panicked, sweat pouring profusely down her face like a waterfall. "I'd sooner believe this time travel nonsense than this drivel of being from another world!"

"B-b-but I'm telling the truth!" she cried. "I swear I am! Please don't take off my head!"

Hakuno sighed. "Miss Olminu, calm down." she asked. "We aren't going to kill you."

"You won't, at least." Yoichi remarked. "We can't promise the same, though~"

"Yoichi-san, please don't make the situation worse." Hakuno grimaced. "Anyway, Miss Olminu... What makes you think we're Drifters? Aside from us speaking a different tongue and dressed differently."

Olminu stared at Hakuno. The girl was different from the rugged men around her, which she was thankful for. Maybe she was the only sane person among them? "Well... There's your demeanor, for one." she pointed out. "This world has its fair share of warriors, but the Drifters... They're of another sort. Some use weapons this world has never seen before, like that rifle Oda has." She gestured to the item in question. Oda, now interested, leaned in. "And you would be hard pressed to find someone like Toyohisa, someone who'd throw himself recklessly into the fray and risk losing a limb, just to claim someone's head."

"She's got you there." Oda grinned at the Shimazu, who huffed and turned his head away. "Alright then, Big Boobs-"

"It's Olminu!" the girl cried. Her chest bounced rather blatantly in response to her movement. Hakuno tried her best not to look.

"Whatever! Say we do believe this business about Drifters and Ends, and that we do go along with this whole 'uniting all Drifters together' to defeat these Ends... How are you going to do that? You lot must have a plan, right?"

"W-well, we would first tell the lords to give authority of their armies to the Drifters, a-and then have the Drifters lead them into combat..."

Hakuno shook her head. "That wouldn't work." she said, surprising Olminu. "They would never listen to you."

"Indeed not." Yoichi agreed with the brunette. "We've yet to meet the lords of these lands, but if they are anything like the daimyo of our homeland, they would sooner slit their own bellies than allow men they do not know to lead their armies."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Oda chuckled. "So long as he has his title, he has men. So long as he has his men, he has a title. Both of these things are what makes a man a 'lord' in the first place. You can't have one without the other. Like Yoichi said, a lord would rather drop dead than hand over his men to a bunch of strangers."

"T-then what would you suggest?!" Olminu challenged.

Hakuno winced. She already knew Oda's answer long before his response left his lips. "We take over the land, of course!" he smiled like the devil himself. Olminu's eyes shrank and stared at the man as if he were insane. "We usurp the lords one by one, liberating the elves one by one and anyone else shackled by this Orta Empire! And Toyohisa will lead our army!"

She blinked. Toyohisa stared at Oda for a moment before he roared. "The hell does that mean?!"

Hakuno could only sigh as she hanged her head low. Something told her that she was going to be wishing she let the Moon Cell delete her...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: A little bit lacking on the action side, but good news. Either next chapter or chapter after next, the Servants will be summoned!

Most of this chapter was just to focus on Hakuno's reaction to learning exactly what kind of people the Drifters are. And whether or not their mentality will affect her in due time.

To be honest, though, most of this chapter just feels rushed. I'll do better next time.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Boyzilla: Thanks for the advice. And yeah, I figured it would be a nice touch for Hakuno to have some medical skills. Would certainly help them out a lot, especially since she would know some advanced medical techniques. That said, she would be lacking in the proper tools.

Dxhologram: Okita would have information, yes, but the problem lies more with her own personal feelings. She would know that Toyohisa is from before her time, and she'd understand that he was, in no way responsible, for the death of her comrades. It doesn't change the fact that he is a Shimazu, though. Make no mistake, she knows and understands that Toyohisa wasn't involved, but she can't really forgive the Shimazu. Time will tell if she and Toyohisa can bridge the gap. Regarding the mistake, thank you for pointing it out.

tormeric246: Their dynamic would be interesting...especially since Chacha would have quite a bit to talk about her Oda with Drifter!Oda.

guisniperman: I suspect they'll be mimicking Joseph Joestar and go, "OHHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOOOD!"

ultima-owner: That's putting it mildly.

Doortolight47: Indeed it would, and the situation with End!Hijikata isn't much better. For Hakuno, I'd wager she would help bring out the best in the Drifters and willingly help people. Of course, it's gonna take a lot of work for that to happen.

Guest (Perry): It's gonna do a number on her, that's for sure.

AmanoRyo: It wasn't that kind of relationship (though I do ship them). It was like captain and subordinate. Okita deeply respected Hijikata. And when she meets his End counterpart... Oof.

Guest (Garrick): Well, we have the Church of Hakuno Kishinami. Might as well throw in the Samurai of Hakuno Kishinami XD

Guest (Student): First of all, I miss you reviewing my stories. Secondly, not even Toyohisa can endure EX Rank Head Tilt! As for the summoning, it will take place when the Japanese Drifters prepare for the lord's counterattack on the elf village.

Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: ...that is a terrifying image. And yet also somehow adorable. HOW.

Guest (Meiji): I had almost forgotten about that detail... Huh. Guess this means Fate!Hijikata and End!Hijikata can go at it after all.

Guest (Boron): "God dammit! One kabuki was bad enough! Actually, I don't know which one is worse! What the hell was that girl thinking, summoning that maniac?!"

Guest (Kenshi): There will be an omake of Musashi, as well as one of Chacha. And other Servants if people request them a lot.


	5. The Servants' Arrival

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_It is always amusing to see how far one can go in order to obtain their ambition._

_Even if they must become worthy of hell._

* * *

There was a heated discussion between Oda and Toyohisa to the point where it almost seemed like an argument, no doubt because of Oda's proclamation. Hakuno didn't understand why he wanted Toyohisa to lead their planned army, but she did know that things had taken an unexpected turn. Not too long ago, she learned that the men she had been staying with up until now were not from her world at all. Rather, they had come from a completely different one. Admittedly, it must have followed the same sort of history as hers if the existence of Japan and Oda's reputation meant anything, but her being here was not done through the power of the Second Magic.

She had a great many questions, but for now, there was much she needed to consider.

Olminu had spoken about the Ends in detail. Humans who discarded their former existences in order to destroy humanity. She admitted to not knowing their identities, but she knew who led them. Information was scarce, but up until the Black King showed up, the Ends were just mindlessly destroying any humans that crossed their paths. Under this great charismatic leader's command, they had taken control of monsters and formed a powerful army. A threat never before seen in this world, so great that the Octobrist Organization that Olminu belonged to worked to gather the Drifters and unite them, instead of just observing them like normal. They were normally a neutral force in this world, but the circumstances had changed greatly.

For some reason she couldn't quite explain, Hakuno knew that she would find herself involved in this upcoming battle. Oda's desire to overthrow the lords who dominated the elves would lead him into confrontation on many occasion. And sooner or later, he would cross paths with the Ends if they did not search them out themselves.

However, this was where the problems began. Toyohisa, who had been born and bred a warrior, knew how to fight. It was etched into his very being. Conflict was part of his very reason for existing. Oda, who had been shaped by the period he was born in and by numerous betrayals, starved for conflict and conquer because it was all he knew how to do. The alternative was simply lying around and doing nothing, letting his senses dull. Yoichi, who had been a warrior, would no doubt follow in these two's footsteps. There was a glint in his eye similar to Toyohisa's, but whereas the Shimazu bloomed on the battlefield, Yoichi yearned for battle. Conflict and war was part of these men's lives, and they had the means to survive.

In a way, Hakuno too had such experiences, but she lacked the means to fight. She didn't know if her Code Casts worked in this world. And she had no Servants to call her own. Saber was not here with her.

The only reminder and proof that she was a Master - and a survivor - was the faded red marks on her hand.

"Haa..."

Hakuno sighed deeply and let her head hang low in depression. How long had it been since she felt so...useless? The last time she felt like this had been when the Holy Grail War had begun. Saber was skilled in combat, yes, but like all Servants she needed a magus to supply her mana. On that front, Hakuno was woefully sup-par. In order to gain strength, she too had to throw herself into the thick of it.

She was hesitant to join the conflict, but she felt that she had no real choice in the matter. Whatever brought her here, be it the Moon Cell in accordance to her wish or that strange man in the corridor, it surely brought her to participate in the upcoming bloodbath.

Her hand burned in irritation.

_Why me..._

"U-um, miss Hakuno?" Said girl lifted her head, finding Olminu approaching nervously. "N-Nobunaga asked me to come get you. They're going to the e-elven village."

Hakuno pursed her lips. No doubt Oda was going to make true his promise of gathering an army. She still didn't like what he was planning. He more or less created a situation they had no choice but to push against the wall. They had to fight back, tooth and nail. They had no idea that it was Oda who burned their wheat. Even if he hadn't done that and the elves did fight back, they were still in a precarious position with the lords of the land baring down on them.

They had no choice but to fight. Just like her.

"I see." Hakuno bowed her head in thanks to Olminu. She stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Thank you, miss Olminu."

"It was nothing." the woman shook her head. "Still, if you don't mind me saying so...you are very different from the other Drifters. If I didn't know any better, I thought you were a normal girl."

Normal? Was she normal? By magus' standards, she might have been. Painfully so.

Still, the thought made her smile somewhat. "Thank you for saying so."

She took a step forward-

* * *

_It was early for the cherry blossoms to bloom, especially in this season._

_She watched them float on by, dancing in the air from outside the window. It was one of the few comforts she had, being held up in this stuffy mansion. How long had it been since she was allowed to set foot outside? She could barely recall much of such a time._

_Perhaps if she were born a man, she would be allowed. The only times she was ever allowed to set foot outside the house was when she was accompanied by her foolish brother._

_"Now that I think about it, I haven't see him in a while." she mused to herself. "Where has that idiot gone?"_

_Shrugging off such thoughts, she continued to watch the early blooming cherry blossoms dance before she heard rushing footsteps approach her room. Then the door was torn open, allowing a pale messenger to stumble in._

_"What's the matter?" she questioned him. "You enter without permission and without announcing yourself, so it must be important."_

_"O-Oda-san, I bring dire news!" the messenger spoke in a stutter, clearly shaken. "The clan elders, a-and Lord Nobukatsu... They've been executed!"_

_The young woman's eyes widened. "What did you just say?!"_

_"It is true! The common folk took up arms and commenced rebellion!" the messenger bowed his head. "The clan is in an uproar. Without the clan heads, everyone is thrown into disarray!"_

_The girl frowned. "Even if the elders are without their heads, they still have their second-in-commands. Where are they?"  
_

_"W-with all due respect, Oda-san, even they are at a loss! That is why..." The messenger gulped. "That is why...t-they have asked you to direct them!"_

_Her eyes widened again, shock and disbelief taking hold. "What?"_

_"Oda Nobunaga-sama, at this moment, the clan now looks to you for leadership!" the messenger pressed his head against the floor. "I beg of you! Please, help us!"_

_The woman was still in shock. After a few moments, that shock soon faded. Had the messenger looked up, he would have found the face of the woman who would soon become feared throughout all of Japan as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven smiling, one worthy of being a devil in human skin._

* * *

-only to stumble slightly, a sudden rush of light-headedness taking over. _What? What was..._

That...was a memory. The same as the one she had been experiencing as of lately. But the person was different. And that person...

Was that the Oda Nobunaga from her world?

_I wonder what he would say if he learned the Nobunaga of my world is a woman..._

A thought for another time, perhaps.

* * *

When Hakuno and the Drifters arrived, the villagers were apparently in the middle of talks, no doubt discussing what the next course of action should be. Yoichi, with his limited knowledge of their tongue, attempted to convince them, though as it turned out he was only making them more confused. This confusion was cleared up quickly enough, thanks to Olminu showing off her instant translation charms, talismans that were able to make anyone instantly understand elvish or Japanese tongues.

Hakuno found herself immediately curious. Oda himself quickly recognized the value of the charms and had Toyohisa use it to convince the villagers to aid them in their uprising. Yoichi was quite depressed about the existence of the charms, especially since he had been working himself to the bone to learn the language, though Hakuno did manage to cheer him up.

Once all was said and done, though, Oda questioned Olminu again. First about the history of the elves, who had apparently fought against their oppressors, the Orta Empire, and promptly lost - hence leading to their present situation. Once Oda learned more about this, no doubt to help him with any further plans of recruitment, he discussed another matter.

To Hakuno's surprise, it was about her.

"Miss Hakuno is a mage?"

"That's what she says, though she also says she's piss-poor at it." Oda huffed. "Said she summons an ally to fight for her. We're gonna need all the help we can get, so think you can help her with that?"

Olminu hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "I suppose I might be able to help. Truthfully, my skills pale in comparison to the Grand Master." She turned to Hakuno. "What kind of summoning are we talking about here?"

Hakuno frowned. Truthfully she still had no idea if magecraft or Spirit Hacking would even work in this present situation. But if it did, if she could summon a Servant...

_If I summoned Saber again..._

That beautiful smile made her heart dance, but the thought vanished almost immediately. She knew that, even if she did summon Nero Claudius, it would not be the same beautiful Saber she fought together with.

Hakuno thought back to her limited knowledge of the Servant summoning. She told Olminu the basic components and steps necessary. To Olminu, this summoning sounded quite strange, but it wasn't as if she knew much about magic herself. Though she was talented, at least according to the Grand Master, even she was lost to some of the practices.

However, she had to admit, this idea sounded quite interesting!

"Alright, I think have most of what you need. For the rest, I think I might be able to get from the villagers."

Toyohisa returned and raised an eyebrow, seeing the discussions between Hakuno and Olminu. He turned to Oda, pointing a finger at the two. "What's going on?"

"We're about to see the Kishinami girl's magic in action, assuming it all goes well." Oda replied. "Anyway, how'd it go?! We got ourselves an army?"

"They're willing to fight, though judging by their bodies, I doubt they can wield a sworld well enough."

"That's fine! Pressure and revenge make great motivations." the man smirked. "Now, let's see how the lass will fare. It's obvious by what happened tonight that, while she's participated in war, she's never experienced it up close and personal. It should be interesting to see."

Toyohisa scowled. "You would involve a child in this?"

"If you saw the look in her eyes, Toyohisa, you'd think twice before questioning that girl's resolve. I've seen that look in many men. The question here is whether or not she can hold up that resolve."

* * *

Hakuno felt quite nervous. Olminu had gathered all that she needed for the summoning and the circle itself was now formed, carved into the muddy ground beneath them. She looked down at her hand, the markings still faded.

_Can I even still summon a Servant without a Command Seal?_

She was too far in to back out now. Not when she had an audience. Some of the villagers had come to witness the summoning for themselves, as had Oda and Toyohisa. The latter of whom seemed confused as to what was happening. Whereas Oda had experience in the workings of the onmyoji, this country bumpkin did not.

"Alright, everything is ready!" Olminu announced as she stood up. Hakuno averted her eyes when she saw her chest bounce. They looked so soft, almost like pillows. "Still, how strange. I've never seen a circle like this before."

Hakuno sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. Well, this was it. Now or never, she supposed. In for a penny, in for a pound.

She sank her canine into her thumb, wincing momentarily as she felt the skin break and blood begin to flow freely. It spilled down her hand and into the pavement. She closed her eyes and tried her best to recall how the Servant summon went.

This wouldn't blow up in her face, right?

_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.  
__The alighted wind becomes a wall.  
__The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

* * *

**[REGALIA activation detected]**

**[REQUEST: Servant Summoning]**

**[SEARCHING...]**

**[CATALYST(S) detected]**

**[Possible Servants: SOUJI OKITA and NOBUNAGA ODA]**

**[REQUEST has been approved]**

**[Begin SERVANT SUMMONING]**

* * *

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._  
_Repeat every five times._  
_Simply, shatter once filled._

* * *

In the white corridor, the man who had recently developed a troubled expression looked at the newspaper in his hands. Originally, there had been a terrible news report relating to the events in the world before it changed again. His eyes widened slightly before a smile appeared.

"Not bad. Not bad at all..."

* * *

_―I announce._  
_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._  
_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

* * *

A woman in a dark room, illuminated only by the glowing lines that represented the grooves in the room, stared at her computer screen in confusion. The news she was reading changed suddenly. When she read further, her face contorted into anger.

"God fucking dammit! What the shit is this?! Murasaki, you cocksucking bastard! Who in the hell did you bring?!"

* * *

_Here is my oath. I am the one who will become all the good in the world. I am the one who will defeat all evil in the world._  
_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―！_

The circle, which had only developed a soft glow, suddenly exploded into brilliant white light. Far too bright for anyone to handle. Those present had to shield their eyes from it. A ferocious wind had been conjured, threatening to blow everyone away.

Hakuno, who stood in front of the overwhelming light, felt her hand burn as the faded markings suddenly lit up, becoming more defined and turn dark crimson.

After a few minutes, the light show ended. Oda lowered his arms, his eyes trying to readjust. "What in the devil was that?" he growled. "One hell of a light show." When his eye finally became acustomed to the dim lighting of the moon again, it widened when he spotted two women who had not been there before standing in the middle of the circle. He recognized them as fellow countrymen, but their attire made him frown. "These...are the lass' allies...?"

His hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He didn't realize that he had slowly been reaching for his musket.

_Dangerous. These women were dangerous._

_Especially the one dressed all in black._

"Servant Saber has answered your summons." the girl wielding the katana at her hip spoke, voice cool and youthful.

"Servant Archer has answered your summons." the woman dressed in black said with an impish grin on her face.

Together, they spoke to a stunned Hakuno in unison.

"We ask of you, are you our Master?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: And at last, Okita and Nobu have been summoned.

Prepare your helmets, ladies and gentlemen. Heads will go flying. Bodies will be riddled with bullets. Okita will be coughing blood. And Nobu shall be pranking everyone within a two-mile radius.

Prepare for war.

Also, friendly reminder to check out my profile page and look at the new poll I set up. Are you guys excited for a Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains & Yu-Gi-Oh! original series crossover, starring the King of Games? Let me know.

Another heads up before I end the chapter. On the 10th, I will be leaving fanfiction for a while as I must focus on real life duties such as work. That, and I will be leaving for Texas to go see an old friend of mine. We're planning on going to RTX next month.

Hopefully we might see you guys there.

* * *

**REVIEW**

ptl: I imagine he'd try and get Oda on board with his plan to conquer the world. Or Oda'd compete with him. Either or, really.

Boyzilla: Would definitely be worth considering. Luckily, she has a chance to test her skills in battle.

Gen2324: Indeed. She's never had to experience the sorts of things the Drifters have had to. The closest she's ever seen to bloodshed is the Holy Grail War, and even then it was just bodies being deleted.

Dxhologram: They'd definitely agree their Odas are nutjobs. And Olminu is definitely thankful that Hakuno's the more sane of the Japanese Drifters. In fact, I would like to think that, through this whole experience, Olminu might become a sister figure for Hakuno. One of the few positive influences she might have, given what she'll soon be experiencing.

Z.L.C. genesmith: "You expect me to believe that you're me from another world?! Bah! Don't make me laugh! There's no way the clad would accept a woman as the head!" "As if you are one to talk! So old and frail, I'm amazed the Oda have lasted as long as they had with you at the helm! Perhaps your losing your senses, geezer?!" "Bite your tongue, wench!" "Make me, you one-eyed old fart!" "Kishinami, will you reign in your Servant before she kills Oda?!"

Doortolight47: Indeed not. The experiences she will go through are definitely going to scar her. Admittedly, the Drifters might try to shield her from such horrors, given how old she is compared to them, but they can't shield her from all of the terrible experiences.

bowser3000000: I would say END Joan, if only because her whole mind is warped because she was burned at the stake. Fate Joan has some of her marbles intact.

Guest (Student): I have toyed with the idea of the Ends having Servants and am currently considering the idea. If need be, I might make a poll. Depends on how things go.


	6. Before the Carnage

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_It is said that, if one were to look at their reflection, they may sometimes see another person. _

_The mirror, perhaps, may be a window that allows one to witness one's self in another time and another life._

_However, if one stares too long into the mirror, they may find their current self replaced by the other. Or, if the mirror is shattered, the two selves shall mix._

_And if the mirror is cracked, then the boundaries between one world and the next become blurred. And the two selves may then interact._

_...or so goes the theory._

* * *

The morning had arrived, and with each passing second, Toyohisa knew that the day the enemy would arrive loomed closer and closer. He could practically taste it. Tension was high. He could barely withhold his own anticipation, eagerly awaiting the moment in which he could cleave a worthy commander's head from its shoulders. For now, his sword remained sheathed and his attention turned to teaching the elves.

He had to admit, they would give the archers back home a run for their money. Even with Yoichi's instructions, they had excelled in a manner that would put even a prodigy to shame. They even enjoyed it, looking as if they were satisfying some sort of craving. However, as Toyohisa had expected, their handling of a sword was lukewarm. They were not horrible with a blade, but they were clumsy.

Compared to Hakuno, though...

* * *

"What did I just get done telling you?! Keep your shoulders squared, and your knees evenly spaced! Hands firmly on the handle!"

Hakuno Kishinami nearly stumbled face-first into the dirt. This had been the first time she had ever held a sword, and clearly, she was not very good at it. It was too heavy for her liking, making it difficult for her to hold it properly. She idly wondered if it was possible to use code casts on herself to enhance her strength, but that was an experiment for another time.

_Why had I agreed to this...?_

She was fine staying on the sidelines to provide support. That had always been her role in a battle, after all. However, Oda had insisted that she learned how to hold a sword and handle a bow. In his words, "a peasant girl you may be, you should at least learn how to swing a sword and shoot an arrow." Archer had even agreed with him on this, much to her chagrin.

Speaking of her Servant, the alternate version of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven had quickly struck a cord with her male counterpart. The old man was unaware of who Archer truly was, as Hakuno felt that opening that can of worms was a disaster waiting to happen. The two had only known each other for a night, yet they treated one another like old friends. It probably helped that Archer could create muskets from thin air. While said muskets could only shoot a single round before disappearing, Oda valued such an ability and would have kissed her on the spot, were it not for the fact that she looked barely older than 15.

Hakuno, however, also noticed that there was a thinly veiled tension within her new Servant. The way her red eyes looked over her and her companions, it was almost like she was determining whether or not she should cut ties with them. In the end, however, not long after she had been summoned, she simply grinned and accepted her role. There was obviously an underlying hint of danger to this girl, something that Yoichi also understood. He had hardly interacted with her at all today, despite the two handling the elves' firearm and bow training.

As for Saber...

"You expect her to hold that oversized butcher's knife up with those skinny arms?" Okita Souji glowered, her eyes like ice as she glared back at the Shimazu. "I have told you before, oaf! Let her build up arm strength first! Have her handle a damned firearm before giving her a blade!"

Toyohisa scoffed. "I was barely her age when my father taught me how to use a sword. If I can do it, so can she!"

Hakuno lowered her head. _He clearly missed the point, hadn't he?_

From the moment Saber had met Toyohisa Shimazu, there was a thick tension. At first, the red-clad samurai had not been too keen on her presence, claiming that women had no place on the battlefield. While Archer seemed amused by his words, all the while gently wrapping her finger around the trigger of her musket, Saber looked downright murderous. She had made it painfully clear that night that she would not tolerate his sexist behavior, as before anyone could react, she had drawn her sword and pressed its edge against Toyohisa's throat before he could even grab hold of his katana.

The action told him and everyone else that, a woman she may be, she was a warrior first and foremost. Yoichi had been laughing at Toyohisa's incredulous reaction, whereas Oda was grinning. It was not often that one could find a woman who knew her way around a sword. Of course, Hakuno didn't know whether or not she should tell him that the girl was much more than just some girl with a sword.

At any rate, by Oda and Saber's suggestion, Hakuno should learn how to handle herself in the event she was backed into a corner, with Toyohisa overseeing her training. Saber would act as an observer and make sure, in Oda's own words, "the oaf doesn't accidentally kill her."

"She's not some muscle-brained idiot!" Saber snapped angrily. "Then again, you Shimazu always have combat on the brain! If violence was a woman, I bet you'd try to marry her in a heartbeat!"

"What was that?!" Toyohisa snarled, hand wrapping around the hilt of his katana.

Hakuno's head drooped and sighed. Suddenly, it felt as if she was the one meant to prevent the two from killing each other. "Saber." Hakuno called out to the manslayer. "That's enough. I can handle this."

"Master, with all due respect, I've seen peasants swing a sword better than you." Saber deadpanned. The brunette winced. She wouldn't lie, that remark stung. It really did. "You need to build up some muscle first before you can try and hold a sword, much less try and swing one. I've seen you fall on your face more times than I would care to count."

The red-clad samurai huffed. "Women..." he muttered beneath his breath.

"Ohya? What have we here? A lover's quarrel?" a newcomer inquired. Toyohisa growled and glared daggers at the speaker, none other than Archer herself, all the while grinning like the imp she was. "I wasn't aware the famed manslayer had a thing for farmers."

"What?!" Saber cried indignantly. "Nothing of the sort is happening! I'd sooner suck face with my captain than this imbecile!"

"Who are you calling a farmer, you midget?!" Toyohisa roared. "Don't make me cleave your head from your shoulders!"

Archer snickered. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, you two." The two sword users bristled, looking ready to murder Archer on the spot. She waved off their concerns and turned her attention to Hakuno. "Oi, Master! The kabuki wants you and Farmer-kun. He said there's something important to discuss."

Hakuno nodded, secretly grateful she could put off her training. She slid the katana into its sheath, then handed it to Toyohisa. The four of them then made their way to the castle ruins.

* * *

"The elven women were kidnapped?"

Oda nodded, face sullen. "Yep. Shara, the new chief and big brother of those two kids you saved, gave me the full story." he explained. "Turns out that the women can only pop out little shits once every twelve months."

"Good way to keep the population down to a stable number, and motivate the elves to be their obedient slaves." Archer hummed. "And to thin out the numbers. It's obvious by the state of the village that the lord intended to slowly kill the elves by having them work themselves to death." A strange smile crossed her face. "It makes me wonder what they would do with the women after the menfolk all died."

Hakuno felt a cold chill run down her back. What did Archer mean? While the meaning of those words were lost to her, something in Toyohisa's eyes turned icy. His teeth were bared. "...when do we go after the lord's head?"

"All in due time, Toyohisa." Oda smirked. "First things first, we have to deal with the soldiers coming our way. Speaking of, I gotta say, the elves are a natural with a bow. Yoichi's been teaching them for a few hours, but they put some of my own men back home to shame. Unfortunately, they can handle their way around a sword, but I imagine a bit of training will change that." He took a quick whiff of his pipe before he continued. "We've got plenty of swords and armor, but we're a bit short on spears."

"A shame, that." Archer frowned. "After all, give a peasant a spear, and he can kill even the best samurai."

"Damn right about that."

Toyohisa's lips tugged upwards. "I guess the news wouldn't have reached you here." he said with a hint of a smile. "Mitsuhide was killed in the manner you just described."

"You don't say!" Oda laughed boisterously. "When I return to Japan, those beautiful bastards won't have to pay taxes for the rest of forever! But, enough about that." He turned his head to Saber. "Saber, right? How's Kishinami's training?"

Saber's lips thinned. "Terrible. She can barely hold a sword, if only because she's as thin as a twig with barely any muscle. I've tried to tell the oaf that he should focus on helping her build up strength first, but like a typical Shimazu, he just runs head-first without thinking."

Oda grimaced. "I figured as much. What'd you expect from a farm boy living out in the boonies?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hakuno sighed and hanged her head low. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

The night had descended. The moon illuminated the forest as Hakuno and the elves all watched from the shadows, peering at the village. The soldiers had arrived, just as Oda had expected. They had already set up a perimeter and tents, settling down for the night. Come tomorrow morning, and they would be hunting down the elves in the forest.

If only they knew that none of them would even see the morning sun again once the night had passed. Hakuno wasn't sure how to feel about this. It was one thing to imagine how the slaughter would play out, but Oda's explanation of the plan was...well, simply put, it made her realize just how _different_ an actual war was compared to the one she fought. Severed limbs and blood spewing everywhere was not replicated in the Moon Cell. Bodies were little more than strands of data, which would break down and be deleted and recycled when it suffered too much damage. In the case of death, they were outright deleted like a software program.

But here, people died when a sword pierced their heart or their head was cleaved from their neck. The bloody brutality that Toyohisa had demonstrated the night before came to Hakuno, making her shiver.

She was starting to realize just how terrifying men of the past were.

"It's almost time." Archer said beside her, calmly watching the village below. Her crimson eyes appeared to glow in the dark like embers. Her teeth were bare, shark-like as she smiled. "Our maiden battle in this new world. I must admit, I'm curious to see how this other Oda approaches the battle." She turned her attention to Saber, who gripped the handle of her katana. "Are you excited, Saber?"

"Why would I be excited?" Saber questioned with a frown.

Archer's smile faded. She sighed and shook her head. "You know, I'm not sure what I was expecting from a Shinsengumi. Gotta say, I'm a bit disappointed."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, aren't you all supposed to be the most violent and bloodthirsty samurai of your time?"

Saber choked. "Of course we aren't!" she cried. "We were servants of the daimyo! Bah! I knew the Captain's thirst of battle would paint us...hey, wait! Why are you smirking?!"

Hakuno was aware of what Archer was doing. She was purposely messing with Saber, knowing full well the Shinsengumi were not the bloodthirsty warriors she just called them. She didn't see the need why she felt the need to screw around with her fellow Servant, though.

Oh, wait. She was Oda Nobunaga.

She didn't need a reason.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hello, everyone. It's been a while. I am finally back from my long break.

I'm a bit disappointed with myself. I thought Nobu and Oda were a can of worms just waiting to be opened. Then Grand Order introduced Demon King Nobunaga.

Be honest. You all want to see that meeting.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

KiroZen: Small troubles here, but just wait until things really start to get heated. I'm still working on how I should handle the tensions between Toyo and Okita.

Deep Sea Diver Man: Indeed it will. I'm going for a mix of the Servant Nobu and the Nobu from the GUDAGUDA event, where she is much more serious and deadly.

Dxhologram: These two kabukis are going to drive everyone crazy.

Clockwork Bun Bun: That's just a good way of saying, "someone restrain these crazies before we lose our minds."

Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: Which Hijikata? Because someone did point out to me that, technically, Hijikata and the other Shinsengumi can be summoned through Okita's Noble Phantasm. And while you can expect Okita's daishouri gag, she is STILL a manslayer. Something that will be apparent when Hakuno has her first ever encounter with the Ends.

Doortolight47: Indeed. Though whether or not having two cold-hearted individuals help her get normalized to what she will experience is a good thing or not remains to be seen. Olminu is probably the only positive influence in the whole group to her.

kyugan: Oh yeah, totally. Between the two of them and Oda, Toyohisa is gonna be driven up the wall. The only thing that could possibly save them is Hakuno's EX Noble Phantasm - the HEAD TILT.

Snake'd (Guest): If you ask me, I believe that Joan would find Caster Gilles' presence to be not only creepy, but also a mockery of of her Gilles. Think about it this way: Caster Gilles' sanity took a nosedive and did horrible acts, all because he believed that god had taken Jeanne from him. End Gilles, on the other hand, willingly performed those acts because he wanted to join Joan. One's a nutjob with an obsession, and the other is a man who willingly condemned himself to hell out of loyalty and love to his dear friend. Do the math.

Jared (Guest): Toyohisa will express his thoughts about Okita soon, both in the upcoming battle and the encounter with the Ends.

Farron (Guest): The catalysts were Oda himself and Toyohisa, one being an alternate version of Nobu herself and the other being an "ancestor" to the clan that killed her comrades.

BlazingFireAngelXXX: I'm himhighing about it.

undertake2: You never know. I might have to change Nobu's class and have her be Avenger. cuz let's be honest: Archer Nobu is like the adorable prankster who's badside you never want to be on. Demon King Nobunaga, in the words of a friend of mine, is the one you wanna call "mommy."

celian Cogitore: It's partially because of the Regalia, which is reacting to Hakuno's subconscious need for a Servant and two prime catalysts nearby. By that same logic, though, since Yoichi was there, she may possibly have gotten Ushiwakamaru, the younger version of Minamoto no Yoshitsune.


	7. Massacre

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/stay night, it's many spin-offs or Drifters. Both are products of Nasu-sensei and Hirano-sensei.

This story is also a spin-off of fellow Fate/Extra author Boyzilla's "Digital Human" series, which includes Digital Extra, Digital Supreme Being, Digital Kaiju and etc., all of which I highly recommend. Especially the second one. All hail Hakuno Kishinami!

* * *

_It is the first kill that will prove whether or not one has the strength and resolve to walk the path of bloodshed._

_Those weak of heart will falter and remain stagnant._

_Those who push forward with blade in hand progress towards the future._

_Regardless of which path they walk, their sword is soaked in blood._

_And it is in the blood of their foe that their destiny is sealed._

* * *

**DIGITAL DRIFTER**

* * *

The night had arrived, and with it came the armored soldiers sent by the lord of the land to exterminate the rebellions elves. Hakuno watched them from afar, observing their actions through the binoculars offered to her by Olminu. Alongside the mage, they got the task of observing the enemy movements and reporting through the link she shared with Saber and Archer. The former would be herding the enemy and distracting them about the village while Oda and Archer prepared for the mass slaughter once the soldiers were gathered in a single spot.

Even though the battle had yet to begin, Hakuno could smell it. The proverbial blood in the air, so thick it was suffocating. The acrid smell of smoke still lingered from the burned fields not far away from them. Archer actually put the two of them there so that in the event the enemy had a means of locating them via smell, the smoke would hide their tracks. To hide them from above, a blanket of foliage covered them both.

"It looks like the soldiers have all settled in," Olminu observed through the binoculars. "And from the looks on their faces, they're none too pleased by the fact that the water supply's been tainted." The mage looked at Hakuno with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. "I'm almost afraid to ask this, but _why_ did Archer and that one-eyed nutjob have the elves dig out their feces from the toilets?"

Hakuno shook her head. She did not know or pry as to why the two wanted elf poo of all things, but she didn't question them. If it was part of the plan, who was she to inquire?

"Still, will this plan really work?" Olminu expressed her doubt. "I mean, it boils down to Miss Saber and Lord Toyohisa acting as bait while hoping Lord Yoichi kills anyone that attempts to escape. W-what if even one of them escapes and the plan fails?"

That was a valid concern. This plan was made using what they had available, after all. There were a lot of things to consider. Oda and Archer favored boldness and brutal strength. Yoichi preferred the silent and swift end with nary a sound. Saber and Toyohisa were the most straightforward and went for the path that would end their opponent in the most bloody and chaotic state possible. Between the three groups, the plan seemed to have a chance of succeeding. The kink in the proverbial chains was the elves themselves, as despite their incredible skill with a bow, they still lacked proper discipline and training. There as a chance that they would get cold feet and freeze up, then the plan would fall apart completely.

Shara and the elves' devotion to killing the soldiers of Orta and taking back their wives as admirable, but they were not trained to fight like military soldiers. At best, they were a ragtag resistance with weapons they barely knew how to use. As archers, they were second-to-none, but otherwise unskilled in the grand scheme of things.

Still, Hakuno wanted to have faith. Faith in the Drifters and in her Servants.

"It will work out."

Olminu wasn't convinced. "I wish I had your confidence in them, Miss Hakuno…"

Hakuno shrugged and went back to observing the enemy. She felt a familiar presence approach her from behind, footsteps light even as they walked across a path littered with crunchy leaves.

"How are things looking?" Yoichi asked, not beating around the bush. "Any changes?"

"No. They're settling in the village nicely. I don't think they know anything about the plan just yet."

Yoichi smiled wryly. "Wonderful~ Oda and that rifle-bearing woman are getting ready for the main event. Keep us informed in case something happens, yes?"

"O-of course, Lord Yoichi!" Olminu nodded hastily. The effeminate archer returned to the forest getting ready for things on his end. Once she was sure he was gone, the woman let out a deep sigh of relief. "He was smiling, but it wasn't a kind one… It's like I thought. Drifters are terrifying!" She paused, looked at Hakuno, and quickly shook her head. "O-oh, but not you, Miss Hakuno! In all honesty, you're…not what I expect from a Drifter at all."

Hakuno tilted her head. "How do you mean?"

Olminu's face turned scarlet. The binoculars slipped from her fingers, bouncing off the dirt mound they were atop. "Bwuh?"

What was with that reaction? Did she do something wrong?

* * *

Several minutes later, once Olminu recovered from her shock, she and Hakuno resumed their activities. By now, most of the soldiers occupying the village had turned in for the night. Some were sleeping in the homes, others in the tent. What few that were up took up posts around the villages.

_Archer,_ Hakuno called out to her Servants through their link. _Saber, I count at least fourteen soldiers still awake. I don't know how many are in the tents or in the houses._

[Thank you, Master,] Okita's smile was visible in her voice. [I'll relay this to Shimazu. Archer, how are things on your end?]

[Kehehehe~ All preparations are in place. I hope you enjoy the show, Master! This is going to be _fun_!]

The excitement and palpable bloodlust in Archer's voice unnerved Hakuno.

_The image of a man clad in blood-soaked armor wielding a spar came to mind_.

As she waited nervously for it to begin, the impending slaughter that awaited the soldiers of Orta, she felt the air cackle of power. The Servants were on the move, meaning the show had begun.

And it opened in bloody fashion.

Arrows rained down from the sky, piercing through flesh and bone. The guards positioned near the village entrance crumpled and fell dead with nary a sound. Okita and Toyohisa slipped in unseen, footsteps light and blades unsheathed. The guards that died were soon joined by many more, but in contrast to those that died with little fanfare, these ones were cut down as violently as possible.

In contrast to Toyohisa's means of delivering death, severing one's head from their shoulders, Okita's was more painful. The strokes of her blade were as quick as they were brutal, katana dragging through their body and leaving their intestines out to hang out in the open.

Hakuno felt her stomach church at the sight of it.

The sound of death outside the tent stirred the tenants awake and began to emerge to investigate. They were quickly met with arrows raining upon them, courtesy of the archers at Toyohisa's disposal.

Chaos quickly ensued. Soldiers scrambled for their weapons and armor while those scattered about the village rallied to encircle and trap the Drifter and Servant. Okita and Toyohisa stood before them, blades drawn and caked with freshly-drawn blood to reveal themselves before the soldiers of Orta before they took off running.

_They've taken the bait. Most of the soldiers in the center of the village are after Toyohisa and Saber._

Archer's gleeful cackle was all she got before Oda began to move out. At the far back of the village where their numbers were the thinnest, the one-eyed man set about his own plan. As the soldiers chased Okita and Toyohisa around the village, lured away and gathering most of their numbers to kill the two, they would leave their backs totally unprotected and vulnerable. However, that was just the first step of the dastardly scheme the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven concocted in his mind.

Hakuno watched as the soldiers that were posted at the far back of the village, confused and unsure whether to aid or stand by in case the two attempted to escape from the back, were struck by several arrows. Riding atop a cart drawn by a pair of horses was Oda, smiling like a devil with Archer, the latter equally thrilled. Once they made themselves at home at the back of the village, the elves quickly began to establish a defensive perimeter.

"What on earth is that man planning?" Olminu questioned. "That gate is so flimsy! All it would take is a few swings of a sword, and the barricade would come right down."

Hakuno shook her head. "It's not a barricade."

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"Camouflage."

"Huh?"

Olminu did not understand, but Hakuno knew she would soon.

She knew Oda was as devious as he was vicious. When he fought, he fought to utterly dismantle and destroy his enemy. What better way to destroy the enemy than to break their spirit, piece by piece? What better way to crush them than to break their spirit by showing them exactly who it was that they were messing with?

The elves knocked back their arrows, tips alight with fire. At Oda's order, the arrows were set loose and launched into the air. Each and every arrow struck the roofs of their former homes – the land Orta provided them. What should have been their graves would become the Orta soldiers' resting place. An irony that Archer was laughing at.

By now, Okita and Toyohisa had succeeded in their task. They had evaded the soldiers and led them back over to Oda and Archer before vanishing into the smoke. The bulk of Orta's soldiers began to congregate towards Oda and the elves.

"They're going to be run over!" Olminu cried in concern.

It wasn't the Drifters, the elves and the Servants she should be worried about.

The elves, at Oda's orders, knocked back their arrows and took aim. All the fury and rage that built up over the years was finally being released as they released the arrows and sent them flying. Several soldiers went down moments later, arrows buried in their necks and chest and face.

[They're nothing more than cannon fodder…]

Hakuno blinked, hearing Archer going on a rant.

[These men are nothing more than meat bags for the lord to use. Shields to hide behind. There's no glory in killing nameless bunch of elves in some random village. There's no honor or fame to be found here. Hell, as far as Orta's concerned, these are nothing more than worthless bags of meat. They aren't soldiers. They aren't _disciplined_. They'll fold sooner or later. Kill a couple dozen more men, maybe another forty, and their formations will crumble. And if you cut them off at the head, well…]

Archer laughed. [Even better. Now, you elves! Give these bastards a dose of fear! Show them what _hell_ looks like! Rifleman, take aim!]

"W-what?" Olminu rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "D-did she just create those…weapons from thin-air?!"

Muskets. Rifles, to be more accurate. The favored weapon that brought countless deaths across Japan when it was introduced. With weapons such as those, the feared Oda Nobunaga nearly conquered the country and brought forth a revolution. To her, the three-lines of matchlocks aimed at their enemy were the image of one who gunned down all opposition – even the heavens.

It was a partial manifestation, but still proof of her identity and power. Of her legend.

_The Noble Phantasm, Three Thousand Worlds._

[FIRE!]

Archer's face was as manic as it was demonic, ruby eyes glowing as the elves took aim. Their hands were unsteady, unused to the weight of the weapons in their hand. A bow and arrow were easier to wield, but a gun was something else entirely. A monster they knew nothing of.

But with the pull of the trigger, they came to learn how terrifying guns were.

Streaks of bloody red bullets came out flying from the matchlocks, created by a cackling explosion of smoke, fire and gunpowder. Armor and bone did not withstand the bullets at all. They would have stood better chance against actual lead balls as the bullets fired were not made of metal, but by the power of Archer's Phantasm. Stronger, bigger, and far more deadly than any ordinary bullet.

The rifles dissipated into motes of light, fading from their grasp. The symphony of gunfire shocked the soldiers to the point they were frozen solid and trembling, unsure of what just happened. Their stupor was a fatal mistake as the elves recovered from their shock first and brandished their arrows.

"Wait, what's on the arrowhead?" the mage beside Hakuno questioned when she noticed the brownish-yellow liquid sludge dripping from the metal tip.

Hakuno didn't know if she should tell her. She was still reeling in disgust by the thought. It was a sound tactic, but it was just so…disgusting.

But the idea practically lit Oda's face up as he gave the order. The arrows, caked with the feces and waste of the elves' communal toilet, were launched and landed.

Outwardly, the plan relied on luck. But Hakuno looked deeper and saw how terrifying the plan actually was; with arrows caked in waste product embedded and tainting their water supply, the soldiers had little choice but to endure and fight back with the threat of having their wounds infected, sure to die of disease at some point unless they got treated later. But they couldn't do that, not when they were trapped inside a burning village with no chance of escape.

As Archer predicted, the soldiers began to crumble under pressure. Some turned tail and ran in the hopes of escape, damning the rest of them to death. But even their cowardice would not save them.

No one was going to leave the village alive.

Okita emerged from the flames, her form soaring alongside her sword. Her movements were so fast that she may as well have been like a bolt of lightning on the battlefield. The soldiers that turned tail and ran were cut down in an instant, blood spurting in the air. With a sword bathed in blood and eyes worth of her position as a legendary manslayer of the Shinsengumi, those who would have turned tail and ran were frozen on the spot.

But in their dazed shock and fear, there was an opportunity yet to be seized.

"_OOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

A war cry, burning with fervor and raging with bloodlust, pierced the air as the flames seemed to part. Toyohisa's sword rested on his shoulder, eyes settled on the commanding officer and teeth revealed in a wide grin.

Like a bullet, Toyohisa charged and launched himself at his quarry. The soldiers were too startled by the war cry and stumbled back, some crying out in fear. Toyohisa used one of the soldiers in his way as a springboard, jumping off his shoulder and soaring through the air.

Hakuno closed her eyes. "It's over."

His sword came down. The commander's head was sent flying, followed by a geyser of blood spurting from his neck.

The mountain of corpses, the blood that pooled from them, the village aflame and burning to the ground while the massacre continued.

It was…unsettling. Unfamiliar. Terrifying. This should have been no different than what she saw and experienced in the Holy Grail War, so why…?

_Why was she so terrified…?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Aaaaaaaand we're back.

Sorry I took so long. Same reasons as Digital Quartzer: lethargic, no drive to write, etc. But, I didn't want to rush this chapter at all. Sure, it's very short in length and the action wasn't very long, but for me Digital Drifter isn't so much on action as it is on showing Hakuno just how goddamn BRUTAL the Drifters are, much less the events she'll witness.

But don't worry! Hakuno's innocence will remain. I mean, I'm sure she'll be fine when she sees the raped elven woman, right?

…right?!

That aside, quick question for you guys: should I portray Saber and Archer as a mix of how they do in Koha-Ace and Fate/type Redline? For those who don't know, type Redline is more or less a "serious version" of Koha-Ace, albeit with differing events like different Servants and characters involved in the story. Hell, Okita is introduced by way of smiling at her Master after she just got done killing some poor bastard and is smiling.

So, thoughts on whether I should strike a balance between comedic idiots and savage manslayers or go as is?

Also, now that Digital Drifter is updated and caught up with Quartzer, I can now focus on a third spin-off. Keep in mind that this fanfic in particular is prooobably going to be more comedy oriented until way later.

As for what kind of fanfic it is, well... How'd it go again? Let's see, _**ahem**_!

_Roses are red, and violets are blue_

_That day we cruised down Blood Gulch Avenue..._

* * *

**REVIEWS**:

ptl: Ultimately decided, no, the Ends will not have any Servants on their side. If any Servant does appear, it will be neutral and unaffiliated with the Ends unless convinced to their side.

Gen2324: There will definitely be some tension early on, but Okita and Toyohisa will warm up towards each other. Especially when they encounter End!Hijikata.

Boyzilla: Perhaps, but she's never seen just how far humans can sink. As far as I know, she hasn't exactly seen rape, pillage, and murder before.

The One True Slacker: Might consider doing omakes like that. Hell, just imagine Yoichi's reaction to Ushiwakamaru, who is a young Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

Guest (Nen): Oh, they're definitely going to get along. I mean, Nobu's Noble Phantasm lets her make guns for Pete's sake. Oda's definitely going to like her, and god knows what they'll do to their teammate's sanity!

Guest (Len): Stop. Tempting. Me.

Don Orbit: Honestly, I'm not sure how Oda would react to learning Archer's his alternate self. On the one hand, I could see him in disbelief and wouldn't believe it, but on the other hand, he'd be green with envy that people don't remember him summoning guns. Now, if he were to see Demon King Nobunaga, he wouldn't mind being born a woman if he looked like THAT.


End file.
